


Fallen

by akamine_chan



Series: Still Awake [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-30
Updated: 2009-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it came to love, Ray had no fear, no hesitation. He just flung himself into the sky and hoped for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by the extremely talented Luzula.
> 
> Prompt:
> 
>  _how long will you hesitate  
>  halfway up the trail  
> yes, it's dark in the trees  
> and some wounds never heal_  
> - **Jason Collett, “Bitter Beauty”**

Two duffel bags and a box.

That was all Ray was taking with him.

He walked around the apartment one last time, letting the memories wash over him. There were a lot of bad memories here, nights when the ache of missing Stella got so huge he thought it would swallow him whole. Days when he hated the hollow, ringing emptiness of the apartment and needed to do _something_ just to feel alive.

He thought about some of the good things that had happened in this apartment. The first time he'd woken up after the divorce and _hadn't_ felt numb and half-dead. Eating pizza in front of the TV, listening to Fraser and the wolf snark about the Hawks. Covering Fraser with a blanket after he'd passed out in exhaustion on the couch.

The warm, fuzzy feeling growing, until the stunning realization that _he was in love with Fraser_. And Ray had a hunch that Fraser felt the same way about him—there had been too many looks, too many touches for this to be _just_ buddies.

When it came to love, Ray had no fear, no hesitation. He just flung himself into the sky and hoped for the best. With Stella, he'd flown. With Fraser, he'd fallen.

 _“I'm sorry, Ray, but I'm not interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with you.”_

His instinct said it was a lie, but what could he do? Both of them were too broken to continue being just friends. Their partnership was shattered; Fraser wouldn't look at him, couldn't meet his eyes.

In the end, Ray realized that he needed to leave. Staying would only make losing his best friend more painful than it already was, hurting them both.

Two duffel bags and a box.

-fin-


End file.
